


The moment of vows

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: What's in a moment [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: One day she'll shape the world so it's fair for her.
Series: What's in a moment [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604518





	The moment of vows

There is never any money for enough food, but there is always money for beer Madelyn notes as she cleans up the bottles of the floor. Her mom should be doing this, but she's long given up caring about the mess. 

Madelyn's dress old, worn out, her shoes are in a worse state, but there is no money for new or second stuff yet there is enough money for whisky. Her brothers and sisters don't have the bitterness she has yet over these things. One day they will, that will be the day they understand her a little bit.

They were currently playing outside while she cleaned. Their dad was asleep in the bathtub after drinking too much.

Their mom was working a shift at the motel. 

A sigh that sounds far too old and worn down to come from a child escapes her lips, as she places another bottle in the bag. There is an odour of piss, beer, dirt, and jam as she cleans. 

Madelyn sweeps up cigarette butts, the ash and chewing gum wrappers. There is never anyone money for toys or treats, but there was always enough money for cigarettes. Hell, even the toothpaste they had brushed their teeth with in the morning Madelyn had shoplifted yet there was money for cigarettes and booze.

How could she not be bitter? How could her heart do anything, but beat furiously in anger inside her chest?

At this moment she vows to shape the world so it is one day fair for her.


End file.
